YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z (2013 film)
YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z (known as YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and formerly as Ponidox Ignition as a full CGI-animated/live action movie) is a direct-to-video/Made-for-TV Live Action/2D Animated hybrid action-comedy movie from Ivanna The Movie, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Lionsgate in association with Hasbro Studios and YouTube. It will be released in Summer 2013 on AtomicRanger97 Network, The Pony Network, NaruIchi97 Ivanna The Movie Channel and NaruIchi97 Television. The movie is directed by Edgar Wright (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Shaun of the Dead) and Koichi Sakamoto (Kamen Rider W Forever, Broken Path) and guest directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura (Helldriver, Tokyo Gore Police) and it will be rated TV-14 DLSV (TV Edit), TV-MA in the NI97ITMC Uncut Version, while it is rated R by the MPAA for Crude Humor, Sexuality, Strong Stylized Graphic Action Violence, Strong Language and Nudity. This movie parodies any live-action movie adaptation based on cartoons as well as making an alternate story to Human Ponidox Continuum Shift taking place in the YouTube Poop TV Series. Plot Taking place in YouTube Poop: The Series as an alternate scenery to HPCS, A mysterious orb led Twilight and Aaron into a discovery and then after she used her magic, a non-destructive blast happened when the Ponidox is now unleashed into them on Earth. Now Twilight and the Others are now humans, but with a twist of genders for AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, and a twist of age for Spike as Humans as well as others in both Earth and Equestria. When the humans ended up on Earth, while visiting Equestria and living the life as humans, Some one familiar to them is plotting to destroy the ponies and the whole phenomenon-ism of My Little Pony, and it was Furking, who teams up with their ressurected villains. Now, It's up to Aaron and its crew to stop them, again, just like the main movies of the saga. Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Emmy Rossum - Twilight Sparkle *Liam Hemsworth - AppleJack *Josh Peck - Rainbow Blitz *Hayley Kiyoko - Pinkie Pie *Brittany Anne Pirtle - Fluttershy *Daniella Monet - Rarity *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Spike *Sigourney Weaver - Princess Celestia *Gemma Arterton - Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon *Ian Anthony Dale - Discord *Gackt - King Sombra *Milla Jovovich - Queen Chrysalis *Bella Thorne - Apple Bloom *Ariel Winter - Sweetie Belle *Chloe Grace-Moretz - Scootaloo *Chris Hemsworth - Big Macintosh *Betty White - Granny Smith *Tom Welling - Shining Armor *Erica Durance - Princess Cadance *Winona Ryder - Cheerilee *Miley Cyrus - Trixie *Atticus Mitchell - Snails Voice Cast *Tara Strong* - Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Princess Clara, Ivanna *Ashleigh Ball* - AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Blythe *Andrea Libman* - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Tabitha St. Germain* - Rarity, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Ms. Cup Cake *Cathy Weseluck* - Spike, Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver* - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee *Jeffrey Rath - CDi Link *Bonnie Jean Wilbur - CDi Zelda *Colin Fox* - Maximus IQ, King Harkinian *John DeLancie - Discord *Kathleen Barr* - Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Big Jim Miller* - King Sombra *Emilie Barlow* - Courtney, Bunny *Carolyn Lawrence* - Sandy Cheeks *Marc Graue - Mario and Luigi (CDi) * Any VA have Additional Voices Music The music is composed by Steve Jablonsky. While the score is by William Anderson, which he did music on MLP: Friendship Is Magic. International Release The International Release is by Lionsgate in Latinamerica and Mexico by Studio Zima and Dubbed in Mexican Spanish along with YTP Hispano Elements, Universal Pictures in Overseas (except Spanish-speaking Countries of Latam/Central America/Mexico) and Nikkatsu/Toei Company in Japan (associated with Bushiroad and Takara Tomy). Cast See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Live-action Category:Live-action/Animation Category:Animation Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series